Is that even allowed for Valentine's?
by DeathByMegane
Summary: Valentine's Day: The day where girls' hearts became un-understandable, the basketball court turned murderous and the red0haired idiot finally realized his feelings for a certain person. AoKaga.


**Rambles: **I just have to have a Valentine fic on Aokaga. So I ditched my ongoing AoKaga fic for this event! If I can't have the Valentine I want... (Yuzuru Hanyu) then I shall make Ahomine and Kagami have a nice Valentine. So, hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"Se..riously?"

Kagami asked in a disbelief tone, but a hint of happiness mixed in it as well. Well, anyone would probably feel that way when they see their desk was filled with a mountain of chocolates. For handsome popular guys, of course their reactions would probably be: "Oh, how troublesome." But face it, even they would feel a slight tint of excitement, right?

Now...This was Kagami's desk we're facing with.

Kagami picked up one of the gifts. It was a transparent plastic box, displaying a heart-shaped chocolate with red fondant on top plainly showing: _LOVE_. This chocolate was obviously home-made. Someone liked Kagami that much? He was exhilarated with the fact he was actually quite well-known.

"K-Kagami-san."

A stuttering girly voice called for him. The red-haired teen turned to the source. He was met with a girl about half of his size, her hands behind her back. And she was blushing. With his monstrous height, Kagami could clearly see a light blue gift box tied with a green ribbon behind her.

_W-What is this...? Is she going to give me the chocolate..?_

He wasn't too sure what to do. This was his first valentine's chocolate that he would receive face-to-face. Internally panicking, Kagami tried to show one of those smiles in movies that would surely make girls' hearts race.

The little girl flinched at the glare and the grim-reaper-smile Kagami was giving. She shook her head as if trying to pick her courage up again.

"Um.. Kagami-san... This!"

The chocolate box suddenly shot up into the space between the two. Her head bowed and her arms reached out far, begging Kagami to accept it.

_E-Eh?! How do I accept it?! Just take it?!_

Kagami's mind scrambled in turmoil. He awkwardly reached out for the box.

"Oh.. Than-"

"Please give it to Kuroko-san!"

_... Eh?_

Kagami's eyes focused back on the girl's head, trying to drill her head, open it up and find the answer of what was happening with his confused stare. She lifted up her head with hopeful eyes.

"I- I heard Kuroko-san is in this class b-but I don't know where he is..."

_...Actually..._

From the corner of Kagami's eyes, he glanced at the far corner of the classroom. Kuroko was there watching the scene unfold in front of him, slurping vanilla milkshake that was probably a replacement for popcorn to enjoy the show. His face didn't show it but Kagami knew Kuroko was very much amused.

"That brat.."

"Excuse me?"

Kagami realized he had voiced out his comment.

"No, it's nothing."

A quite awkward silence was lingering.

"S-So you will give him, right?"

She asked, pleading with puppy-dog eyes, totally giving the opposite reaction of what she had in mind. Oh right, Kagami was terrified with dogs. He quickly avoided his gaze away from her.

"Uhm, yeah, sure."

Before Kagami could reach for the box, another pair of hands grabbed it first. The girl's face reddened and it was quite obvious she was squealing internally. Kuroko had personally taken the box.

"Thank you very much."

With a very miniscule smile, Kuroko bowed and received the chocolate.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES! IT'S ALL MY PLEASURE!"

The sight of Kuroko might have tweaked her mind a bit. Her voice no longer stuttered and her face was a boiling tomato. She immediately ran out of the classroom. From afar, there were screams in the corridor.

"I- I SAW HIM! HE TOOK MY CHOCOLATE! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

More squeals backed up the girl's voice. Then, there was one fired-up noise reporting whatever happened between her and Kuroko, while the group was listening attentively.

_...Don't tell me..._

Kagami had suspicions the moment the girl mentioned giving the chocolate for Kuroko, but.. Could it be?

He approached his desk and picked the same chocolate box he first looked at earlier. A card was attached to it.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Always mysteriously appearing,_  
_Disappearing without a trace._  
_Innocent puppy eyes,_  
_With whatever feelings they hold._

_A miracle it is to see you,_  
_A sadness it is to not see you._  
_This magic has captivated_  
_My heart and my soul._

_Be my Valentine..._

_- Machita Mako_

Kagami could only stare at the perfume-scented paper.

_...So let me get this straight.. Chicks dig mysterious people like Kuroko?!_

He couldn't believe his eyes. What was exactly wrong about this world?! First of all, Kuroko wasn't being mysterious. People just didn't notice his presence. Second...

Kagami eyed the incredulous writing on the paper he just read.

Kuroko was not some innocent kid with puppy eyes! He was a sadist with evil puppy eyes! And what the hell?! So, just because of this so-called magic... He had captivated the hearts and souls of many girls?!

"Oh.. I don't know how to bring all this home."

Kagami abruptly turned to that very familiar voice. Kuroko was checking out the chocolates on _Kagami's desk_ that were _all_ meant _for Kuroko_. The fuming red-head automatically translated Kuroko's words: _Oh, how troublesome_. But HECK to those words, he must be feeling happy!

"Why don't you ask your fangirls to help you carry it home? Hell, they won't even feel troubled. They'd be _happy_ to do so."

Kagami spouted those words at his Shadow. With his usual poker face, Kuroko answered him.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Maybe some of these chocolates were meant for you."

Kagami knew, and he was sure Kuroko knew it too, that none of the boxes were for Kagami. He just growled at the shorter boy and walked out of the class.

Kuroko lightly smiled behind his Light's back. Actually... Kagami did receive some Valentine's chocolates. However, they were all stashed somewhere in the school's backyard. All done by Kuroko. For what purpose exactly?

It wasn't because he was jealous. Rather, it was because a certain ganguro made a deal with him to refrain Kagami from receiving any chocolate. And in return...

Kuroko looked at his vanilla milkshake. A tiny smile couldn't help but appear on his face.

_For this one month.. I will be meeting you a lot more often, Vanilla-san._

* * *

Kagami had walked into the canteen and it was an unbearable journey on the way there. The smell of love was in the air. The smell of chocolate was in the air. In one of the unused empty classrooms Kagami had intended to use to slack around, a couple was there snogging, the chocolate box forgotten on the table.

The most unbelievable thing was that.. They were guys.

And they were guys they knew.

His very silent basketball teammate and his almond-eyed teammate were snogging right in front of Kagami's eyes. They didn't even notice.

Those images were still lingering in his head. Who'd ever thought his teammates were in love? He didn't feel anything against homosexuality, so he was cool with it. Rather, he supported those two because they were his friends afterall. He wanted them to be happy.

Kagami sighed.

No chocolate on Valentine's and he wasn't mad actually. Okay, he did feel a bit annoyed at Kuroko. But that was only because he couldn't understand girls' hearts. He understood if it was a model like Kise or a bad-boy type like Aomine. Or someone with a sense of superiority like Akashi. Even someone like Midorima, he would understand. Kagami admitted it... Midorima was tall, quite handsome and sort of mysterious in a way.

But.. This. This so-called _mysterious_ type? It was just their fault for not noticing Kuroko's existence. Kagami could even be that guy. Just skip some classes, come back again and that would be _magic_.

...Well, actually Kagami did feel a bit upset not getting any chocolate. What did he expect anyway? The only girl he hung around was Aida Riko. Heck he didn't even think she should be considered a girl... Or human. She was a fallen devil.

So, here he was. In the canteen. Alone in the middle of blossoming love.

_Ah.. Should I buy some chocolate for myself?_

Wording those thoughts in his head made him feel very pitiful. What was he doing? Getting chocolates for himself as a replacement? ...How about giving chocolates to other people instead?

And all of a sudden, an image popped in his head. That very image made him think the sickeningly over-sweet smell of chocolate must have made him nuts or something. He shook his head, as if the face he thought of would go away.

The face of Aomine Daiki.  
_  
... Should I get him chocolate?_

Kagami pondered. Then, he realized what strange thing he just thought of.

_I- It's not because of those kind of feelings that Mitobe and Koganei have! I'm just going to get chocolate for him, so that we can share! Well, who knows? He might not receive any chocolate today. Then, we can just eat some chocolates as people-who-didn't-receive-chocolate-on-Valentine's-day._

The more excuses Kagami thought of, the more he felt unsure of his feelings. He sighed.

_This must be the effect of what happened a week ago..._

**"Ah, a week later and it will be Valentines's."**

**The lazy sound drawled on as he tossed the basketball in the air and caught it on his other palm. Kagami was walking side by side with Aomine.**

**"Yeah, didn't know you care about those kinds of stuff."**

**Kagami responded. Aomine stopped in his tracks, making Kagami stop as well. Before he could even ask what was the problem, he was cut with a sentence.**

**"I want KitKat chocolate for Valentine's."**

**Kagami couldn't see his face, as the slightly taller teen's back was facing him. However, the lazy tone was no longer there. His voice seemed... serious.**

**"Why are you telling me that?"**

**" 'Cos you're getting me one."**

**The red-haired teen just looked at the other incredulously.**

**"Ha? Why should I?"**

**A short silence. Aomine turned towards Kagami with the kind of gaze Kagami never understood.**

**" 'Cos I want chocolates from you."**

**Something was definitely wrong with Kagami's body. His heart just thumped at those words and the gaze he was under. He abruptly turned his back towards the dark-skinned teen, hiding his heating face and away from that gaze.**

**"..Idiot."**

Kagami could feel blood rushing to his cheeks at the thought of that memory. He still didn't understand why that idiot would want chocolates from Kagami. Was he that sure he won't receive any chocolate, so Kagami had to prepare substitute chocolate for Aomine? Or maybe...

The piercing gaze flashed in his mind.

_...I'm a guy. It's not possible._

Anyone who knew Aomine knew he only loved women. Proven by his porn stash somewhere in his room.

And school desk.

And basketball court.

...The point is he was someone who liked women. Not men.

A lump started to form in Kagami's heart.

_Wait. No, no, no. I'm not supposed to be feeling this way. Who cares if he likes or doesn't like men? It's not my problem._

Once again, he caused another turmoil in his heart. He quickly brushed it off by focusing back to reality. And reality showed Kagami had arrived to a chocolate stall in the canteen, which was only open on 14th February. Somehow, he was led here when he was still wandering in his thoughts.

_..Maybe God is telling me I should get a chocolate._

_..._

_...for myself._

He quickly added to avoid shoujo manga monologue in his mind again.

Approaching the stand, he noticed the _OUT OF SALE_ sign on the table. Oh wow, just his luck. God of Chocolate might lead him to the stall, but God of Valentine really didn't want him to receive any chocolate. Or give any.

"What? No more chocolate?"

A high-pitched exclaim of disappointment could be heard from Kagami's side.

"Oh, but there is Pocky here."

Another girl replied calmly.

"You can't give Pocky to Hiroshi-kun for Valentine's!"

_And why not?_

"And who says so?"

"Like.. The rulebook of Valentine's says so. Pocky can't be counted as chocolate."

_...There is such a thing?_

"...Whatever you say then.."

As the two girls walked away from the stall, he checked out the Pocky box and saw the text: _Chocolate flavour._  
_  
It's chocolate on stick, right? Doesn't that count as chocolate?_

"Excuse me?"

Kagami looked at the source of the voice. The old canteen lady had looked up to him, stretching her neck to face Kagami and his monstrous height.

"Hm.. You have stared at the box for so long. Would you like it for free?"

Kagami widened his eyes at the offer. The old lady smiled at his response, understanding what he actually wanted to say.

"Well, you see here. Pocky isn't something you'd normally buy for Valentine's, so no one really wants it.."

Being the simple-minded person Kagami was, he was easily touched by the little act of kindness. Kagami rummaged his pocket for a few coins, placed it on the table and took the Pocky.

"Thanks, baa-san. But I'm not going to take it for free."

The old lady's face lightened at Kagami's behaviour.

"Thank you very much!"

With a smile, Kagami left the place with a Pocky box in his hand.

_I guess I'm giving chocolate on Valentine's._

* * *

This year's Valentine's would be a murderous one.

Kagami believed that the moment Aida Riko came into the basketball court with a box of chocolates.

Home-made chocolates.

He looked around at the pale and seemingly-dead faces around him. Yeah, the other basketball players knew that as well.

"It's Valentine! I got you chocolates! I was worried that you unpopular men would not get chocolate-"

Kagami swore he could see a few arrows jabbing at some hearts.. Including himself.

"So, I got you guys my special chocolate! And I bet it will strengthen your play!"

No one said a word. But, they all knew everyone wanted to shout:  
_  
HELL NO.  
_  
"Here~ Get some!"

So, here were the choices laid out on the court. Get some chocolates and die of food poisoning. Or... Don't get any chocolates, make the devil upset and die of exhaustion from tripled amount of training.

Somehow, even though the first choice seemed easier... They all picked the second choice.

"Ah.. Coach.. I'm quite full from chocolates. I ate some during lunch."

Koganei said, while scratching the back of his head. She looked at him in wonder.

"Eh? Did someone confess her love to you?"

The almond-eyed teen shook his head with red creeping up to his cheeks.

"N-No! We have been dating for- No!"

The red colour crept up a lot faster when he realized his mistake of mentioning something unnecessary. He quickly waved both of his hands.

"I- I mean! Uhm..! We're not dating!"

The more he spoke, the more suspicion surrounded him. Izuki raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you're dating. Mitobe, do you know who he's dating with?"

The silent teammate just shook his head with a tint of red on his cheek that probably only Kagami and Koganei understood why.

"Eh? Really, Mitobe-senpai? But you're the closest to Kogane-senpai! If you don't know.. Who knows?"

Furihata asked in curiousity. Kagami could see the couple feeling like they were walking on a tightrope with a unicycle. Feeling pity for them, Kagami tried to change the topic.

"Coach, let's just practice already."

"Practice can wait. Don't you want chocolate?"

The devilish coach, that always insisted practicing was the first priority, was now telling the team practice could wait. Obviously, she was very proud of her _masterpiece._ And somehow.. That added more to the danger.

"Okay, let's get the chocolates."

Hyuuga said, while approaching for the box of chocolates. Everyone was shocked at what he was doing. Didn't he learn from the last dish Aida cooked?

"You guys..."

His kind mask was replaced with his gangster-face, and it was obvious his words were actually threatening ones: 'Get your ass here and grab one, you idiots!'

The rest of the team hesitantly followed the leaders' actions. Once each of them held the package, no one ripped the wrapper apart. Their faces were terrified of the outcome. Even Kiyoshi's smiling face looked like it was going to drop anytime soon. All of them were worried except for Hyuuga who kept calm.

"Thanks for the chocolates. We'll just keep it to eat it at home and now let's practice."

... Everyone was pretty much hailing at the captain in their hearts. Of course, they could just bring it home, stash it somewhere, not eat it, let it mould, develop some mushro-

"Eh?! You're not eating them now?!"

Or not.

"But we have to practice!"

Koganei whined. And not because he loved practicing so much, but because he still valued his dear life.

"...Do you guys not want to eat my chocolate?"

Her excitement disappeared in a second. Only black aura could be seen exuding out from her head. Her sadistic training would be tripled, no... Multiplied by five times. Hyuuga, who was calm minutes ago, was now shaking in fear. He could totally imagine what would happen in the next few seconds. Chocolate being forced into his throat by the devil. And if it could be even worse, he might die from suffocation or poisoning. One member noticed his change in attitude. With his usual smiling face, he patted the captain's head, as if assuring him that he got this handled.

"But, it's just not good to practice with a heavy stomach, right?"

Kiyoshi commented. A long silence after that. And almost in unison, the others started agreeing.

"Y-Yeah! That's what we were afraid of!"

"We want to practice with a light stomach!"

"Chocolate should be enjoyed right after a great exercise!"

"Coach's chocolate is best to be eaten after practice!"

The rambling continued for some time. The more compliments they gave, the brighter Aida's mood was. After the _sincere_ comments, she grinned at them.

"Right! Put 'em away and start running a few laps!"

_THANK GOD!_

* * *

The whistle's sound felt very refreshing in the players' ears, as it was the sign that meant practice was over.

"Good work, guys! We're done for today!"

Relieved sigh could be heard all over the court until..

"Don't forget to eat the chocolate!"

The gloomy aura returned.

Kagami walked into the locker room. Opening his backpack to get his uniform and towel, he noticed the box of Pocky poking out between his clothes. And as if it was a reflexive thinking, Aomine's face flashed through his mind. Kagami's eyes softened at the thought. He took the Pocky box out and stared at it.

_..Would he like it?_

"Who are you giving it to?"

Kagami's body jumped at the sudden question that sounded almost as if someone read his mind. He turned to see the second devil of Seirin, Kuroko. Kagami almost wanted to ask since when Kuroko had been behind him, but he cancelled on doing so. He knew the answer anyways: _I have been here watching you. You just didn't notice._ Something like that.

"For myself."

The red-haired teen replied.

"Oh.. Is it a comfort chocolate?"

Kagami wanted to slap his face so badly. Why did he mention the Pocky was for himself? He could have just said that he received it from a girl. But in second thought.. Kuroko would know the truth anyways. His Shadow could almost read him.. So, he probably knew Kagami was giving it to someone.

"Aomine-kun is playing in the public basketball court."

Kagami flinched at Kuroko's statement.

"And so?"

He could feel a strange vibration in his words.

"I was just saying."

_Just saying? How much can you read me, Kuroko?_

* * *

_I'm just giving it because he asked me to do so. Not because I want to._

For the last time, Kagami assured himself before pressing the green call button. In the process of pressing that one little button, he stopped again and re-thought.

_Why should I follow what he says?! I don't have to give him anything!_

Then, he was back doubting his choices again. To give or not to give. A simple question, but not for someone like Kagami. It would be simple if that person you're giving to was just an ordinary person. But... This was Aomine.

_...And so what if it it's Aomine..?_

Kagami asked himself.

_Is it because he's just a friend?_

And to prove his hypothesis right, he wanted to try out a little experiment. To his right, he saw Hyuuga and Kiyoshi speaking. He knew it was rude to just intrude in their coversation... But it was just for a minute. He approached his captain with long strides.

"Do you want some Pocky for Valentine's?'

...He didn't doubt giving it to Hyuuga, who was his friend.. So why only to Aomine?

"This Pocky.. For me?"

Hyuuga's eyes widened at Kagami, not understanding what the hell just happened.

"Ah, no. Actually I-"

"He's taken."

Before the red-haired idiot could even excuse himself out of the situation, Kiyoshi without crescent-moon eyes interrupted. He was smiling, but they didn't seem happy. And that gave Kagami the chills.

"Woi, Kiyoshi. What do you mean? I don't-"

"He's taken, so he can't accept your chocolate."

The tone in Kiyoshi's words was very serious, which was quite unlike the always happy teen.

"I told you I'm not! Ah.. But Kagami, sorry I can't accept it. I don't swing that way..."

For a second, a little pain flashed in the taller senior's eyes. Anyone would notice it if they were not as dense as a certain red-headed idiot.

"Um.. You're misunderstanding. Actually I was just offering it to test how I feel when I give it to you."

Kagami said, while scratching his ckeek.

"And how do you feel?"

Kiyoshi was smiling venomously at Kagami, waiting for Kagami's answer.

"I feel normal."

That moment, Kagami was relieved to see a real smile forming on Kiyoshi's face. He had no idea why his senpai was acting this way towards him.

"Ah? Is that so? But why do you do that? Could it be.. Kagami is feeling weird giving to another certain person?"

Kagami's cheeks reddened at Kiyoshi's question.

"What?! Hell no!"

Whatever the panicked teen said, it wouldn't change the fact that Kiyoshi had already found out Kagami's real feelings. And somehow.. He knew who he was going to give chocolates to. After all.. Every time the red-haired junior received a call from Aomine during practice to hang out with him after that, his face brightened and that scary eyebrows wasn't all that scary anymore.

"Ah, is that so? But isn't it more effective trying it out on a girl? Oh wait.. _Oh._"

Even the captain understood. Being the captain of a team, he had to watch out for his team members and make sure their conditions were good. That meant.. He had been observing 2 lovebirds in his team, 1 teen too dense to not realize his feelings for a ganguro and 1 short teen he occasionally caught placing Nigou on someone's crotch, causing a series of terrified curses at the poor dog.

Knowing the unlimited density Kagami had, he knew that the idiot would never realize his feelings so.. Why not drop a bomb?

"Then.. You must like the person very much."

The bomb landed. Kagami's cheeks warmed up at those words.

"Or something more? Like love?"

Kiyoshi added. Kagami could feel his cheeks heating up even more. And somehow... A scene of Mitobe and Koganei kissing flashed through his mind. For some reason.. The two characters in that scene had been swapped to another two people.

Kagami and Aomine.

Kagami's cheeks burned. Red hot in fire, almost comparable to his hair.

"I... I... #*#$%^&*( /)(* !?"

"Do you think that could beat the record of the fastest runner in our school?"

"Probably."

Hyuuga answered his friend, as they both watched the door Kagami had ran through.

* * *

_Like?_

The word lingered in his head.

_I don't like him.. Right?_

He stopped running, as his chest inflated and deflated repeatedly.

_Do I like him?_

A bomb landed on him. Mentally and physically. Kagami reflexively looked at the cause of his painful bump. Instead of a bomb, it turned out to be a basketball.

"You look like as if a bomb landed on you."

Kagami immediately turned towards the source of the voice.

"Aomine."

"Why the shocked face?"

His face showed his all-time smirk. He held out his hand, waiting to be given something.

_..Is he asking for the chocolate?_

"C'mon, give it to me."

His dark hand reached out further, expecting Kagami to hurry up and give it to him. Kagami didn't know what to do. He told himself to just hand over the Pocky box and get it over with, but.. Why was he hesitating?

"Hoi! How long am I going to wait?! Ah, never mind! I will take it myself!"

Aomine approached towards Kagami. The red-haired boy froze in place. He held his sports bag tight, in case Aomine would just snatch it away and rummage through his stuff for the sake of one box of chocolate. However, instead of doing the act he thought, Aomine bent down.

_Eh?_

The dark hands reached out for the basketball on the ground.

"Is it that difficult to just pass me the ball or something?"

He looked at Kagami in the eye with a hint of annoyance. The other teen was still at a loss of words.

_He...was asking for the basketball?_

Kagami couldn't help but snort and laugh at his stupidity. Aomine just looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"What are you laughing about?"

In the midst of his fit of laughter, Kagami tried to calm himself down. After getting a hold of his breath, he grinned at Aomine.

"Ahahaha! I thought that you were asking for chocolate! I wouldn't know what to do if..."

The moment he saw Aomine's face, Kagami let his voice trail off. The smirk was replaced with a thin line that was very un-Aomine-like. The face only lasted for a few seconds though.

"Hah! You Bakagami!"

Without warning, he hung his arm around Kagami's shoulders.

"W-Woi! Ahomi-"

"You brought chocolate for me?"

Kagami's complaint on his heavy arm was cut by Aomine's low and hopeful voice. And for some reason.. Kagami's heart started racing. Probably from the little distance between them.

"I.. I brought chocolate. But that doesn't mean it's for you."

Without looking sideways, Kagami knew Aomine was smirking at his words.

"Sure, sure. It's for yourself."

They both walked towards the grass field somewhere off the distance. If only Kagami had looked at Aomine after his reply, the idiot would have seen Aomine's genuinely happy smile.

* * *

"Ah... It's a nice day... I feel so sleepy."

Aomine's legs and hands were sprawled all over the green grass, as he lied down watching the blue sky fade to a faint orange-pink mix. The downhill grass field was where Aomine and Kagami sat at times they just wanted to relax other than Maji Burger and the basketball court. They both felt at ease there.

But today... Kagami didn't. He was nervous as hell, rambling stupid stuff in his head like some love-struck high school girl in shoujo manga.

_Should I give him the chocolate now? Or later? Do I have to say anything while giving it? Damn! I don't know what to do!_

After a few moments of silence, Kagami couldn't bear with it.

"How.. is your Valentine's day?"

Aomine looked at Kagami from his lying position, but remained silent, asking Kagami: 'You mean?'

"I mean.. Did you get chocolate or anything?"

Kagami wished Aomine did not receive any. Part of it was because he couldn't stand the fact Aomine got chocolate, while he didn't. And another part was because of...what? For a second, Kagami thought of himself... Not liking Aomine getting chocolate from other people.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm Aomine Daiki. So, of course I get chocolate."

Kagami just silently oo-ed at his statement.

"But I rejected them all."

Red eyes widened and looked into the dark blue ones in confusion.

"I just want one kind of chocolate."

Almost immediately, Aomine sat up and held out one of his hand.

"Where's my chocolate?"

Kagami could only just stare at the streched out hand.

_Just..one kind of chocolate?_

_"I want KitKat chocolate for Valentine's."_

_...He just wants KitKat? Wait.. does that mean he also won't accept Pocky?! Damn, he's going to be pissed at me._

"What's taking you so long? I'm asking for chocolate now, not basketball."

Kagami's blood boiled at the thought of his recent stupidity.

"I know that too!"

"So give me already!"

Unable to wait any longer, the blue-black panther pounced at the tiger. Whether it was basketball or a petty fight of insults, the two never surrendered. Even if the outcome was always the same, which was the loss of Kagami Taiga, he still never gave up. And that was probably one of the things Aomine liked about the red-haired teen. After countless charges and blocks, the dark-skinned teen chose to end this with the last resort. He threw his body on top of Kagami's. With one hand, he embraced the other teen. Kagami's resistance dropped drastically. Instead of focusing on defending his bag, his skin burned at the physical contact.

"Got the choco."

Aomine smirked at his victory once again. Kagami wanted to scold at him for intruding in his belongings, but all anger was lost the moment he saw what Aomine was holding.

A box of chocolate.

Not just any ordinary chocolate.

Aida Riko's homemade chocolate.

"Ahomine! Don't take that chocolate!"

Getting his strength back, he tried to reach for the chocolate. However, Aomine was faster in reflex and stuck his arm further, so Kagami won't be able to reach for the chocolate.

"Why not? I asked for it, right?"

"But that chocolate isn't the one I got for you!"

All of a sudden, Aomine's hold on him loosened. Kagami took the chance to snatch the chocolate away from Aomine's grasp and scooted himself far from the other teen. Aomine frowned at Kagami.

"You.. got chocolate from a girl?"

_More like a devil, but scientifically speaking..._

"Yeah."

Aomine's eyebrows furrowed. He clicked his tounge and ruffled his hair furiously.

"Tch! That Tetsu.. He didn't do his duty properly. Have to cut the one month deal to a week."

Aomine grumbled under his breath, quiet enough so Kagami wouldn't be able to hear anything. But from the harsh tone he was using, the red-haired teen knew that he was frustrated about something Kagami didn't understand at all.

"Gimme that chocolate!"

Aomine stretched his arm towards Kagami, commanding him to do so. Kagami abruptly held it further away from the dark arm.

"Hah?! Do you wanna die?!"

Aomine's eyes burned at those words. Flames lit in his eyes, even redder than those of Kagami's.

"Do you like her that much?"

_...What? _

"Wait there, Ahomine! There's no way I'd like-"

"Really? Simple test for you. How about letting me eat that chocolate?"

"Hell no! This chocolate is poison!"

Silence and Kagami's words lingered in the air. Aomine processed what he just heard. And after a few seconds, it finally dawned on him.

"That chocolate.. is from your coach?"

Kagami nodded. Aomine's flaring eyes slowly turned to one of those as annoyance.

"What the hell?! You can't count her as a girl! First of all, she's got no breasts."

As if it was a habit, Kagami quickly turned his head around, making sure his coach wasn't around. Aomine would have been dead meat if the devil had heard that. And the rest of the list of why-your-coach-isn't-a-girl Aomine was spouting right now. Kagami sighed.

"Is that what your weird attitude was about? You were worried I had more chocolate than you?"

Aomine stopped rambling on the list. He faced Kagami and smiled thinly.

"Is that the best conclusion you can find?"

"Ha?"

"Never mind."

Aomine grinned at Kagami, who was staring at the other teen in confusion.

"So."

The blue-haired teen leaned his face closer to Kagami, just inches away from nose-bump.

"During our fight for the chocolate, I heard you mentioning that this chocolate isn't the one you got for me. So.. that means you intentionally got one for me, right?"

Kagami's cheeks heated up rapidly. Not only because of the small distance between their faces, but also because of what he didn't mean to blurt out. Not wanting to answer anything, as he knew he would just embarrass himself even more, Kagami just stayed quiet and expanded the distance between them much to Aomine's dismay.

"But it's not KitKat."

"That's fine."

Aomine smiled at Kagami's behaviour. His face was that of a guilty child caught eating candy in class. Red eyes looked up to meet with the dark ones.

"I didn't intend to give it to you at first."

"Whatever you say."

Kagami's right eye twitched. He unzipped his bag and shoved a box towards Aomine's chest. The dark-skinned teen grasped the box expectantly, finally happy to receive chocolate from the person he had been waiting for all day... until he read the text.

_POCKY chocolate-flavour! Yum! _

"...What the hell is this?"

"Hm? It's Pocky."

Of course, Aomine knew that! He could read that simple word too!

"Pocky isn't chocolate."

"Ha? It's written it's chocolate flavoured. So it counts as chocolate."

"Oh, so tell me. If I have chocolate milk, does that count as chocolate? Hm?"

Kagami flinched at Aomine's fierce glare. He was screwed.

"You said that it's fine even though it's not KitKat!"

"But this isn't chocolate!"

_I knew it! I should have listened to that girl in the canteen!_

"I... I..."

Kagami didn't know what else to say. Aomine just watched the idiot in front of him being speechless. He sighed, as if the air he blew out was the frustration he had been holding. His dark hand ripped the Pocky box along the dotted lines. He opened the pack and started munching the sticks. The chocolate tasted very sweet in his mouth. Aomine wasn't one to enjoy sweets and chocolates. Heck he didn't care what kind of brand it was he received from Kagami as long as it was an actual chocolate. Why so emotional over a chocolate? Because.. even if Kagami didn't like Aomine in that sort of way, at least this chocolate would signify the little feelings the idiot might have for Aomine. And even if it was just a simple thing, he wanted to hold onto it.

Aomine sighed.

_I guess I was expecting too much from an idiot like him._

The blue-haired teen bitterly thought. He saw how Kagami was staring at him, looking a bit down. Probably feeling bad for upsetting Aomine. The dark-skinned teen noticed how awful the atmosphere around them was. He had to do something about it.

"What are you staring at me for? You want this stick too?"

Kagami's shoulders stood up, as if he was snapped from a dream and he just landed back to reality.

"Uhm. Okay, let's share."

All of a sudden, Aomine thought of something to tease Kagami. He playfully bit one end of the stick and pointed the other end between Kagami's lips.

"Eh?!"

Kagami reflexively scooted away from Aomine with flaring cheeks. All the more for Aomine's desire to tease him to rise.

"What? You said 'let's share.' And so, I'm just doing what you suggested."

Aomine smirked at the other teen.

"Wanna try doing it?"

He knew Kagami would never agree to it, but he just wanted to poke fun with him for just a bit. So why...

_Why are you wavering my decisions to just tease you?_

Kagami had stuck the other end of the chocolate-covered stick between his lips.

"Fine. Then, stop acting mad. I'm sorry I didn't give you chocolate even though you asked for it."

_...No. I'm not mad. I'm just teasing you. If you do this... _

_I'm going to take this joke seriously._

"Oho, so you're accepting the challenge. Then, how 'bout you eating the chocolate part of the Pocky?"

"Ha? Why should I be the only one moving my head closer? Why can't we do it together?"

"To avoid any chances of our lips bumping. Don't wanna kiss a guy after all."

_Leave. Don't continue this joke, Bakagami. Or I won't be able to stop._

Kagami frowned at the other teen with eyes that meant.. What did it mean? Aomine didn't understand what it meant. Why was there sadness in those eyes? Red eyes slowly disappeared from Aomine's sight as Kagami's eyelids dropped. When he opened them once again, a resolve was set in them.

"Until the whole chocolate part, right? Don't move from your end."

One bite.

_Stop. _

Two bites.

_I won't be able to control myself._

Three bites and he nibbled closer. And closer. Their noses were touching.

"Aomine, I've eaten the chocolate part, so I will just crack the stick here, okay?"

_Don't be mad at me._

"Aomi-!"

_Because it's you who started it._

Kagami could feel his lips crushed by another pair of lips. The same lips he was a centimetre away from a few moments ago. Why was Aomine kissing him? This wasn't something Kagami expected. All he wanted was for Aomine to not be upset at him, so he agreed to this. But he never thought of this. Well, he actually did think a bit of it when they were a few nibbles away.

"Hm!"

Aomine had used one hand to push Kagami's lips closer against his, deepening the kiss. Chocolate-flavoured tongue intertwined Kagami's. For some reason, his tongue started joining into the battle. He didn't intend to, but.. like always.. Whether it was basketball or a stupid fight, Kagami didn't want to just give in. The reaction Kagami gave made Aomine used his other hand to pull Kagami's waist closer.

How long it was, Kagami didn't knew. But he was already out of breath. Kagami slightly pushed Aomine's chest, telling him he needed air. Aomine slowly pulled away. Both panted for air. The moment Kagami's eyes met Aomine's, he snapped to reality. He immediately sat further away from the other boy.

_What just happened..? _

Kagami looked back to Aomine's eyes , trying to look for an answer.

"Kagami."

The red-haired teen's back jolted at the voice. His heart wouldn't stop racing at every single thing. All he wanted to know now what just why. Why. Why. Why did he willingly kiss Aomine?

"Is it wrong for me to assume you like me?"

Kagami's eyes widened and he immediately looked at Aomine's. The other teen was waiting for an answer. Not just any answer. But a positive one.

_Do I?_

_Do I like him?_

"_Then.. You must like the person very much."_

"_Or something more? Like love?"_

_..._

Now, a bomb really landed on him. A nuclear bomb.

"Kagami."

The red-haired teen's cheeks blushed at the realization. Aomine grinned at him. The happiest grin Kagami had seen on Aomine's face in his time of knowing the idiot.

"You don't have to say it now."

* * *

**Rambles: **Oh my. I'm done, even though the ending sucks. Finished. Kaput. Weeeeeee! This is the longest thing I've written in my entire life. This fic might be posted later than valentine's, since this is like 10.30 p.m. now. But... I just wanna say Happy Valentine's Day to all of you If you like someone, don't hesitate saying out your feelings. You don't have to say it. A simple thank you chocolate is enough. Because that takes big guts to do that. He doesn't have to know how you feel. Hopefully, that chocolate will lessen the distance between you... Night.


End file.
